Un Weasley que no le temía a nada
by Aru97
Summary: Un cuento diferente, una historia a recordar.


_Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de "Juan sin miedo" cuento popular de los grandiosos Hermanos Grimm; los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling y su mundo; la historia está cambiada en gran parte y todo lo que veáis extraño pertenece a mi imaginación, recóndito lugar de sombras y luces._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

Hubo una vez un chico, de edad temprana, rojo era su pelo y robusto su cuerpo. Tenía el rostro bello, pero curtido por el trabajo; sus ojos, verdes como la hierba altiva y su sonrisa sincera.

Pero había algo que fallaba en Ron Weasley.

Y era que no sabía lo que significaba tener miedo.

La familia Weasley era una familia numerosa, tal vez demasiado, y puede que por esa o por otras razones, que ahora no vienen al caso, Molly Weasley, la matriarca bonachona, agradable y sincera, dejó este mundo con la llegada del último hijo. ¿O sería mejor decir hija? Ginevra Weasley tenía todos los atributos de su madre, incluido su genio, pero una vez que la chiquilla abrió los ojos al mundo, Molly Weasley los cerraba, para siempre.

La familia siguió adelante a pesar de ese bache, las cosas cambiaron, la comida empeoró y la falta de cariño e instinto maternal convirtió a los seis muchachos pelirrojos en hombres duros, insensibles y algo insensatos.

El tiempo pasó, poco a poco dejaron el apacible y agradable calor que emanaba la morada Weasley, Bill quiso buscar riquezas en la ciudad, Charlie se marchó a la aventura, Percy emprendió su viaje hacia la universidad y los conocimientos que ésta encierra, los gemelos Fred y George consiguieron hacer negocios desde pequeños, y embarcando hacia tierras lejanas y exóticas y no se volvió a saber de ellos.

Al final sólo quedaban los dos hijos menores, Ron y Ginny Weasley. Ginny se quedó temerosa de su viejo y cansado padre, pero pronto se comprometió con el hijo del herrero, de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, Harry era su nombre. Sin embargo Ron Weasley se quedaba en la casa paterna por una razón.

No sabía hacer nada que, francamente, le proporcionara un sueldo respetable.

* * *

Y es que era cierto que el chico tenía fuerza en sus brazos, su padre le planteó unirse al ejército; pero Ron Weasley era muy influenciable, y aunque sus brazos estuvieran dotados de fuertes y gruesos músculos, en su cabeza no había nada destacable.

No lo llamaremos tonto, porque no lo era, diremos despistado, muy, muy despistado.

Hubo un día que la leña se agotó justo en la noche, Arthur Weasley pidió a su hija que saliera al cobertizo a por un par de tocones.

-No quiero, padre, afuera es de noche y hace frío, me da miedo- Susurró la muchacha.

-¿Miedo?- Ron se sorprendía al oír esa palabra. La había oído muchas veces y sabía que todos sus hermanos tenían miedo de algo.

Pero él, ¿temía a algo? No realmente, es más, si le preguntáramos nos diría "¿Qué es el miedo?"

Y esta duda carcomía la mente de Ron Weasley; el miedo era algo que no entendía, lo consideraba algo lejano e inalcanzable.

Por eso un día le dijo a su padre.

-Padre, quiero aprender lo que es el miedo- Arthur Weasley lo miró con las cejas levantadas y la sorpresa en su rostro, envejecido por los años.

-¿El miedo?- Repitió él- Eso no te dará para comer, Ronald- Le reprochó con severidad- Lo importante es que aprendas algo que te dé sustento, y para eso necesitas ver mundo.

-¿Ver mundo?- Musitó Ron, alejarse de su casa y de los pastos que la rodeaban se le antojaba extraño- ¿Podré aprender qué es el miedo mientras veo mundo?

-Claro- Respondió con una sonrisa afable- Aprenderás más de una cosa.

Con esto Ron Weasley decidió que al amanecer saldría de su casa, recorrería mundo y averiguaría, al fin, lo que era el miedo.

* * *

Cuando el sol salió, perezoso, de su sueño nocturno, Ron Weasley cogió el macuto que con tanto esmero le había preparado su hermana. Cinco hogazas de pan blanco, tres cuñas de queso, una salchicha de cerdo del tamaño de un antebrazo y una botella entelada de vino casero, perfecto para las noches de frío. Además de cincuenta monedas de plata, que su padre le dio con el objetivo de que fuera su primera fortuna.

Después de una corta pero intensa despedida, Ron Weasley emprendió el viaje. Caminó durante todo el día, parando de vez en cuando durante el camino y aprovechando los riachuelos cercanos para refrescarse. Una vez que el atardecer dio paso a la negra y oscura noche avistó un pueblo. Era más grande que el suyo, pero menos cuidado.

Se acercó a donde estaba un hombre de pelo enmarañado, tenía aspecto descuidado; la ropa raída y sucia, sus manos cargaban con poca soltura de una carreta de madera hasta arriba de tablas de madera y sogas de cuerda.

-Perdone, buen hombre, ¿Sabe usted de alguna posada donde pueda cobijarme?- Preguntó nuestro aventurero.

El hombre lo miró con recelo, detrás de su pelo grasiento se ocultaba una mirada fría.

-Más abajo se encuentra la posada del Cuervo, pero no te la recomiendo, muchacho, sus vistas son bastantes terroríficas- La voz de aquel hombre era ronca y cansada, detrás de él apareció un gato atigrado, que se restregó con cariño en las piernas del hombre.

-¿Terroríficas?- Dijo mirando de soslayo al final de la calle- Perfecto entonces, necesito aprender lo que es el miedo.

-¿Aprender lo que es el miedo?- Una carcajada afloró en la garganta del hombre y su mirada astuta se fijó en Ron- Si lo que quieres es aprender lo que es el miedo, yo puedo ayudarte…Pero será a cambio de una recompensa generosa…- Susurró con malicia.

-¡No hay problema en eso! ¡Con gusto te daré mis cincuenta monedas si cuando el sol salga por el este he aprendido lo que es el miedo!- Dijo con inocencia.

Ante esa suculenta propuesta el hombre aceptó sin temor alguno. Y guiándolo hasta la plaza del pueblo le señaló una horca, en la que estaban colgados siete hombres.

-Si quieres saber lo que es el miedo, pregúntaselo a ellos…- Dicho esto se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Ron Weasley asintió con curiosidad y encendió un fuego justo al lado de la horca, para calentarse del frío de la noche, que parecía cobrar más fuerza en aquel lugar.

El viento meció los cuerpos, chocándolos unos contra otros y produciendo sonidos y murmullos tenebrosos.

Sin embargo Ron permaneció calmado, preguntándose cómo iban a responderle esos hombres tan callados.

"¿Cómo espera que me respondan unos muertos?"- Pensó para sí- "Luego dirán que yo soy el asno"

Así que entre divagaciones y pensamientos pasó la noche, aguardado por las llamas del fuego y sin inmutarse de los cadáveres, levantados a pocos metros de él. Ron Weasley no se fijaba en la cara de horror de aquellos condenados, ni de las moscas y gusanos que cubrían su carne putrefacta, tampoco parecía importarle el olor nauseabundo que desprendían, pero esto puede ser debido a que alguien criado entre animales está muy bien acostumbrado al mal olor.

Cuando el sol bañó el patíbulo, el hombre apareció, empujando su carreta y seguido del felino, que parecía encantado con su "amo", a pesar de que todo el mundo lo considerara despreciable y extraño.

El hombre empujó el hombro de Ron, hasta que éste abrió los ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya has aprendido lo que es el miedo?- Dijo con una sonrisa, que provocó una serie de arrugas en su cara.

-Pues no, los muertos no me aportan muchas respuestas, ¿Sabe usted?

-Ya imagino, aún así la velada habrá sido terrorífica, ¿Verdad?

-Ni lo más mínimo, lo único destacable ha sido que hacía un frío de tres pares de demonios- Aquel hombre se quedó estupefacto, miraba a Ron como quien mira a un loco, con desconcierto y recelo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has pasado una noche entera rodeado de cadáveres putrefactos y no has sentido el más mínimo temblor?- Preguntó.

Ron negó, mirando hacia atrás un momento y volviendo la vista hacia el hombre.

-Sé que no ha cumplido con su parte, pero como me ha traído hasta aquí tengo que recompensarle- Dijo Ron, y sacó de su bolsa de tela fina cinco monedas de plata, se las tendió al hombre y éste las cogió, atónito.- Espero que le vaya bien, señor…

-Filch-. Respondió en un susurro

-Filch- Sonrió Ron, se colgó el macuto y emprendió la marcha, dejando a Filch paralizado, preguntándose si es aquel muchacho era muy valiente o es que, francamente, era idiota.

* * *

La posadera del "Cuervo" le tendió un humeante cuenco de estofado, acompañado por una jarra de cerveza de cebada.

Ron comió con avidez, rebañando hasta la última gota del cuenco y apurando la cerveza con esmero.

-¿De dónde vienes, chico?- Preguntó la posadera, una mujer francamente bella, con un cabello castaño rizado y unos labios rosados y carnosos.

-De muy lejos, estoy descubriendo el mundo- Dijo mientras se limpiaba la espuma de los labios.

-¿Con que descubriendo el mundo, eh?- La posadera sonrió ampliamente- ¿Y qué buscas, aventura, amor, riqueza...?

-Aprender qué es el miedo- Dijo con franqueza.

La posadera rió con ganas, pero al ver que Ronald permanecía serio calló de inmediato.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Dijo, algo dolido

Un hombre se acercó a Ron, tenía el cabello negro revuelto y marcas de ojeras en sus profundos y oscuros ojos. En cuanto se acercó la posadera suspiró sin cortarse.

-He oído que buscas el verdadero miedo- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Ron asintió.- Mi nombre es Ser Sirius Black, capitán de la guardia real, encantado de conocerte chico- Estiró su mano y Ron le respondió el saludo, con la curiosidad en su rostro.- Verás, cerca de aquí hay un castillo que tachan de encantado y…

-¡Oh por favor Sirius!- Exclamó la posadera, interrumpiéndole- ¿No irás a contarle esa patraña?- Miró con reproche a aquel hombre, aunque seguía sonriendo- Verás muchacho, esa leyenda la utilizan para engatusar a chicos jóvenes como tú, prometiéndoles riquezas y la mano de la princesa.

-¿La princesa?- preguntó Ron.

-Así es, muchacho- Sonrió Sirius- Esta hermosa mujer tiene razón, es algo difícil pero no imposible si no le temes a nada…

-Yo no le temo a nada, sencillamente no sé qué es el miedo, Ser Sirius- Respondió Ron

-¡Entonces no tienes nada que perder!- Sonrió Sirius- Por favor Rosmerta sírveme un plato de tu riquísimo estofado, ¿quieres?- Dijo acariciando levemente la mejilla de la posadera.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió, mientras se perdía detrás de la puerta de madera.

-¿Y dónde está el castillo, señor?- Preguntó Ron al cabo de unos segundos.

-No muy lejos, yo te llevaré, si lo deseas- Ron asintió con fuerza- Bien entonces, espérame en el cruce de caminos dentro de tres horas y te conduciré hasta tu ansiado miedo- Dijo con picardía, mientras se bebía las últimas gotas de su jarra de cerveza.

* * *

La corte de palacio era asombrosa, Ron no recordaba haber visto nada parecido. Los techos eran amplios, inalcanzables; y las paredes relucían de un brillo dorado, mientras que los suelos estaban tan limpios que podías ver tu reflejo en ellos.

-Mi rey, aquí hay un chico que desea poner a prueba su valentía- Dijo Sirius, después de hacer una profunda reverencia.

El rey tenía una amplia y larga barba blanca, que al ser del mismo tono y espesor de su pelo, no se podía ver cuando acababa el pelo y empezaba el vello facial.

Levaba sobre la sien una corona de oro pulido, con tres zafiros incrustados en ella.

-Que dé un paso al frente - Dijo con voz tranquila pero potente.

Ron avanzó, nervioso, hizo una torpe reverencia y susurró con voz entrecortada.

-Yo…Mi rey…estoy dispuesto a afrontar los peligros del castillo encantado por la mano de vuestra bella hija...

Y la princesa, ¿cómo no verla? Tenía el pelo castaño, ligeramente rizado, recogido en una especie de trenza, sobre su cabeza descansaba una fina corona de plata con zafiros y estaba vestida de sedas blancas. Sus ojos castaños miraban con curiosidad a Ron, pero no parecía que había desagrado en ellos.

-Si eres capaz de pasar tres noches en el castillo, se te concederán todas las riquezas que encuentres en él y podrás desposarte con la princesa Hermione, pero son tres noches, muchacho, tres noches de terror sin fin, ¿Podrás afrontarlo?- Preguntó el rey.

Ron miró a la princesa y ésta le sonrió en respuesta, provocando un enrojecimiento en las orejas del muchacho.

-Sí, mi rey, lo haré por la princesa- Dijo con franqueza, mientras en su cabeza pensaba lo bello que era el nombre de Hermione, y lo aún más bella que era la persona que lo lucía.

* * *

El castillo encantado se alzaba, prominente y majestuoso, hundido sobre dos montañas de aspecto peligroso.

Al contrario que el gran castillo de palacio éste era de piedra oscura, negra como la noche, sobre sus tejados estaban apostadas cientos de gárgolas, cada una con un gesto más grotesco que la anterior.

Cuando llegó al portón de gruesa y antigua madera dijo con voz potente.

-Abrid, pues vengo para cumplir las tres noches- Al instante el portón descendió y con un sonido agudo y chirriante de cadenas le dejó a pasar al interior del castillo.

Adentro hacía frío, tal vez demasiado, armaduras polvorientas, cuadros medio borrados y alfombras deshilachadas decoraban la estancia. Ron encontró un salón apartado, en el que había una chimenea de piedra. Se dispuso pues a encender un fuego y valiéndose de pedernal y maña logró, a los diez minutos, que una llama rojiza, parpadeante y brillante, inundara el entorno.

Satisfecho desanudó el macuto y tomó un almuerzo frugal, algo de queso y vino, pues la noche ya se había impuesto y su manto de fría oscuridad cubría a nuestro joven.

Se acercó al fuego y dejó que las llamas le adormecieran, hasta caer en un profundo y dulce sueño.

* * *

Una risotada alegre despertó a Ronald, se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. No había nada, ¿qué esperaba en un castillo abandonado?

Con la calma aún en su cuerpo inspeccionó la zona. Todo seguía igual, la habitación igual de andrajosa y polvorienta y el fuego igual de cálido y rojizo.

-Habrá sido un mal sueño- Murmuró, algo molesto de que se hubiera despertado.

Entonces volvió a oírla, clara, potente, una carcajada estruendosa que resonó por las cuatro paredes del habitáculo.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Ron.

La voz se acercaba más y más, hasta que Ron empezó a oírla más allá de la puerta. Ni corto ni perezoso avanzó hacia ella justo cuando un ser opaco la traspasó, haciendo que Ron se parara.

El ser era de un color amarillento, vestía hábitos de monje, sobre su cintura colgaba una pesada cruz de madera tallada. El espíritu no tocaba el suelo, se mantenía a pocos centímetros de él, levitando. Llevaba en su mano derecha un jarra de cerveza llena hasta arriba y su semblante lucía una mirada bonachona y algo ebria.

-¿Quién eres?- Repitió Ron

El espíritu miró de soslayo a Ron y bebió de su enorme jarra, soltando una expresión de regocijo al terminarla. Al instante la jarra se volvió a llenar, por arte de magia.

-He oído que había un caballero superando el reto de las tres noches- Comenzó a decir, mientras se acercaba a Ron- Mi curiosidad era grande y quería verte con mis propios ojos.

-¿Y bien?

-Pensaba que serías más alto, más guapo, más... ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡Ah sí! ¡Caballeresco!- El fraile sonrió.

-Pues lo lamento mucho, su señoría, pero soy campesino, no caballero- Dijo Ron sin una pizca de temblor.

-¿Campesino?- El fraile lo miró atónito y al instante volvió a estallar en una carcajada, balanceando su enorme y prominente barriga hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Ron lo miró con algo de humillación, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y dijo.

-Bien, ya me has visto; su señoría puede marcharse por donde ha venido.

El fraile interrumpió su risotada y miró a Ron sin comprender.

-¿No lo entiendes, muchacho?- Dijo acercándose a él- ¿No sabes qué soy? ¿No me tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? Yo no conozco el significado de esa palabra- Dijo con orgullo, aunque en el fondo sentía curiosidad.

El espíritu volvió a mirar a Ron y sonrió.

-Como gustes pues, señor "no" caballero- Se dirigió hacia él y le traspasó, haciendo que Ron sintiera un poco de frío.- Aunque te advierto, muchos son los terrores que aguardan en este castillo para alguien que como tú, desconoce lo que significa la palabra miedo- Y con estas palabras salió al pasillo, provocando una nueva carcajada a su paso.

Ron cerró la puerta, algo confuso.

* * *

No pasaron ni dos horas cuando se empezó a oír un ruido de cascos. Se acercaba a través del pasillo y pasaba de lado cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

Ron Weasley comenzaba a impacientarse, sus orejas se estaban poniendo rojas como el carmín de una dama y su nariz se movía con nerviosismo. Nuestro protagonista estaba al borde de un estallido de furia.

Los cascos volvieron a resonar y se oyó un relinchar. Ronald se levantó de golpe y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Pero cuando la abrió no vio nada, el pasillo estaba en calma.

Miró entonces al suelo, para ver si había huellas de caballo. Sin embargo la alfombra se hallaba igual de cuando él había venido, no tenía ni un rasguño, ni un pelo de crin. Nada.

-¿Quién hay ahí? ¡Le exijo que se manifieste!- gritó. Pero el pasillo le respondió con silencio y oscuridad.

Ronald sacudió su cabeza, confuso y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Justo cuando cerró la puerta se volvieron a oír las herraduras de un caballo sobre la madera. Ron reaccionó deprisa y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Nada.

-¡Os he oído!- Gruñó, enfurecido- ¡Dar la cara si sois tan valiente!

-No oséis cuestionar mi valentía, campesino, estoy justo detrás vuestra.

* * *

Ron se volvió sin tardar, mirando al individuo con curiosidad. Era como el fraile, un ser opaco. Pero tenía un tono rojizo y vestía con ropas de caballero. Montaba un jamelgo de porte orgulloso, y llevaba una espada larga, enfundada en su cintura.

-¿Quién sois?- Preguntó Ron

-Mi nombre no os importa, campesino, del mismo modo que a mí no me interesa saber el vuestro- Respondió con desprecio mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-¿Y a qué habéis venido, milord?

-El fraile gordo me ha informado-Dijo dando una vuelta alrededor de Ron- Así que pretendes pasar las tres noches, ¿verdad?- Ron asintió- Yo soy el Lord de este castillo, Nick Casi Decapitado, defensor de este castillo y encargado de ocuparme de los simples como tú…

Ron hizo una pequeña reverencia e ignoró su comentario ofensivo.

-Encantado, milord, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley-

-Te he dicho que no me interesa tu nombre

-Pero usted me ha dicho el suyo y a mí tampoco me interesaba…- El espíritu lo miró atónito.

-¿Por qué Casi Decapitado, milord?- El espíritu sonrió y se dio la vuelta, quedando de perfil, tiró de su cabello hacia un lado y dejó ver la fina línea horizontal justo bajo su yugular; en cuanto siguió tirando la cabeza se empezó a despegar del cuello, quedando unidas por un pequeño trozo de piel.

Ron lo observó sin inmutarse.

-¿No os produce temor?- preguntó el fantasma.

-En absoluto, milord, ni el más mínimo- Nick volvió a dejar caer su cabeza y miró a Ron con gran interés.

-Bien, acompañadme, Ronald Weasley y os mostraré lo que es pasar miedo-

* * *

Caminaron por los pasillos desiertos y oscuros, a Ron le era difícil seguir el paso que marcaba Nick Casi Decapitado, pero aceleró la marcha y procuró no perderse.

Entonces Nick se detuvo.

-Aquí es- Dijo señalando una puerta de gruesa madera oscura, que estaba atrancada con una silla- Dentro de esta habitación se encuentran los espíritus más tenebrosos y oscuros de la tierra, Si consigues pasar el resto de noche aquí, te ayudaré a encontrar el tesoro.-

-Muchas gracias, milord- Dijo Ron, quitando la silla y entrando, ante la mirada curiosa del espíritu, que admiraba su templanza.

Dentro de la habitación no había ni una sola luz, hacía frío, tal vez demasiado. Ron se lamentaba de no haberse traído la manta.

Se oían unos murmullos provenientes del fondo. Avanzó a tientas hasta la fuente de sonido.

En el fondo había un fuego fatuo, que se mantenía levitando. A su alrededor había cuatro criaturas negras, que se fundían con la oscuridad del entorno. Destacaban sus ojos rojos como rubíes.

-Has hecho trampas- Susurró uno de ellos, con una voz serpenteante

-Tienes un mal perder…- Dijo otro

-Esperad…- Guardaron silencio- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el ser, mirando a Ron.

-Ron Weasley.

-¿Y qué haces aquí Ron Weasley?

-Vengo a aprender lo que es el miedo- Todos estallaron en una carcajada general.

-Acércate pues, Ron Weasley, juega con nosotros.

-¿A qué jugáis?-Dijo sentándose cerca de la llamarada azulada.

-Oh es un juego singular…- Susurró con malicia- Tienes que acertar la carta que está en el centro. Tienes tres oportunidades.

-¿Y si no acierto?

-Pues entonces…te comeremos el alma- Todos sonrieron, mostrando unas filas de dientes afilados, demasiados dientes, podría haber más de cien.

-Está bien- Ron observó la carta boca abajo. Conocía este juego, Fred y George solían hacérselo, el truco consistía en poner dos cartas en el centro, en el hipotético caso de que adivinaras una de ella, se sacaría la otra. Ganar era algo imposible.

-¿Puedo transformar mis oportunidades en preguntas?

-No veo por qué no.

-¿Y responderéis con la verdad?

-Te lo juramos- Dijo uno de ellos, levantando un miembro gelatinoso que suponía ser un brazo.

-Bien…- Ron caviló un rato- ¿Cómo acabasteis así?- Los seres se removieron incómodos, no esperaban esa pregunta.

-Eso no te ayudará a saber la carta- Gruñó uno de ellos.

-Debéis responder- Exigió Ron

-Éramos como tú, jóvenes en busca de aventura…

-Riquezas…

-Por no hablar de la mano de la princesa.

-Pero entonces ese fantasma engreído nos metió aquí, obligados a vagar en la oscuridad. Un día dejamos de ser personas y nos convertimos en esto…

-¿Y por qué no os vais?

-No podemos irnos

-¿No hay forma de regresar a vuestro estado anterior?

-No lo sabemos.

-Tal vez él lo sepa- Dije mirando hacia la puerta- Puedo ir a preguntárselo y volver a liberaros- Ron se puso en pie.

-Quieto ahí- Dijo uno de ellos, el más grande- ¿Acaso piensas que somos tontos? Debes averiguar la carta, entonces podrás irte y preguntarle.

-¿Acaso preferís matarme y seguir viviendo en esta oscuridad eterna?

-Responde, Ron Weasley- El ser se estaba acercando a él.

-Yo puedo ayudaros…

-Responde- Los otros tres se pusieron en pie también- Tenemos hambre Ron Weasley, hace mucho que no pasan caballeros por el castillo.

Ron comenzó a andar hacia atrás, sabía que no debía quedarse o se lo comerían y, francamente, no le apetecía ser el alimento de esos seres.

Cuando llegó a la puerta sintió el pomo clavándose en sus riñones.

-Es vuestra última oportunidad- Dijo

-Responde- Dijeron los cuatro a la vez

Ron aferró con fuerza el pomo, giró de él y abrió la puerta de golpe.

* * *

En cuanto la abrió se encontró con la figura de Nick, que blandía su espada con firmeza.

-¡Atrás seres inmundos!- Gritó, embistiendo contra ellos. Los seres chillaron y se convirtieron en polvo al entrar en contacto con la espada.

Cuando hubo acabado con todos ellos se volvió hacia Ron.

-Ellos decían que usted los había encerrado…- Susurró.

-No creas todo lo que te dicen, Ron Weasley- dijo limpiando su espada con el borde de la capa rojiza- Ellos eran como tú, pero muy distintos de ti.

-No comprendo.

-Estaban ahí porque así lo habían decidido, pero cuando la oscuridad los engulló no pudieron salir, esta es la sala de la codicia, Ron Weasley, y aquellos que viven para y por el dinero son transformados en seres inmundos, que se alimentan de almas y nunca están saciados- Se acercó a los montones de polvo- Esto...- Dijo sacando uno de los rubíes que formaban sus ojos- Esta era la única riqueza que se les permitía poseer, y ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que la tenían-

Ron asintió, se enorgullecía de ser humilde, pero la experiencia en la habitación no le había enseñado nada sobre el miedo.

-Acompañadme, Ronald, os llevaré de vuelta a vuestra habitación, el sol va a ponerse y debéis dormir durante el día, porque esta noche deberéis armaros de valor, pues tendréis que ir al piso de arriba, a la habitación de ala oeste, espero que tengáis suerte, en verdad sois un hombre valiente- sonrió.

"¿Valiente?"- Pensó Ron- "¿De qué me sirve eso si no sé lo que es el miedo?"

* * *

La segunda noche llegó, el tiempo corrió con rapidez y pronto dieron las doce, Ronald se encontraba en su habitación, avivando el fuego con trozos de silla y mesas que había encontrado. Entonces oyó un ruido.

Más que un ruido parecía un sollozo, un aullido de dolor.

Acostumbrado a visitas inoportunas, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero al abrirla no había nadie.

"Cómo no"- Pensó- "Tal vez deba ir a ala oeste como me dijo Lord Nick"

Así que se acercó a la hoguera, cogió un trozo de madera y untándolo con un poco de aceite y enrollándolo con una prenda raída lo acercó al fuego. La antorcha se prendió al instante y guiado por su luz rojiza salió de la habitación, y de la seguridad que ésta le proporcionaba.

Caminó entre los pasillos silenciosos y oscuros, a cada paso que daba encontraba más suciedad y polvo. Apartó telarañas, tuvo cuidado de no pisar los ratones y de no acercarse a los nidos de insectos.

Cuando hubo pasado un tiempo llegó al ala oeste; el ambiente era aún más desalentador, las paredes estaban manchadas de un líquido rojizo y los suelos presentaban surcos y huecos, como si alguien, provisto de unas uñas, gruesas como cuchillas, los hubiera hecho en un ataque de furia.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó. Al instante se oyó un sollozo, tenue y apagado, dulce y delicado. Pertenecía a una mujer.- ¿Mi señora, por qué llora?

El sollozo se interrumpió al instante.

-Te has equivocado de camino… Ronald Weasley- Dijo una voz apagada y delicada. Algo se movió entre las sombras, Ron lo apuntó con su antorcha. Nada.

-¿Por qué decís eso, mi señora?

-Estás lejos de casa…lejos de los tuyos…debes irte…Ron Weasley…debes huir…

-¿De qué debo huir?- Ron sentía la voz muy cerca, pero por más que miraba no veía nada.

-De él…si de él…él me mató…es un monstruo...un monstruo…

-¿Quién mi señora?- Dijo, dándose la vuelta con rapidez. Pero allí tampoco había nada.

-No debo nombrarlo…no debo…él vendrá…vendrá si lo nombro…no quiero que venga…

-Pero no podré ayudarla si no me dice…

-¡No puedo decirlo!- Chilló y al instante volvió a sollozar.

-Por favor, mi señora, no llore… ¿Dónde está, qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Qué...?- Pero Ron se calló en cuanto sintió algo húmedo sobre su frente. Tocó el lugar y se llevó los dedos a los ojos. Sangre, roja y pura, fresca. Poco a poco subió la mirada.

Arriba, colgada de los soportes de una vieja lámpara de cristal había una mujer. Azules eran sus vestidos y negro su cabello. Su piel pálida estaba manchada de un rojo sangriento y su cuello presentaba una gruesa y profunda raja, allí donde se había hundido el cuchillo.

* * *

Ron tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, aquella mujer parecía un espíritu, pero su sangre era de verdad… ¿O no? Ron se llevó las manos a la luz de la antorcha, aquella mancha roja había desaparecido, se tocó la frente y estaba seca.

-Mi señora, quiero ayudaros, quiero ayudaros.

-No puedes, nadie puede…

-Sí puedo, también sé lo que es la muerte…

-¿Muerte?- La mujer bajó la mirada y la fijó en Ron, sus ojos estaban huecos, oscuros y vacíos, como dos grandes abismos- ¿Qué sabes tú de la muerte, Ron Weasley?

-Mi madre, murió al nacer mi hermana- Susurró Ron, algo compungido.

El espíritu se quedó callado y bajó de la lámpara, hasta quedar a la misma distancia que Ron, pero sin tocar el suelo.

-Entiendo…-Susurró y se apartó de Ron- Sígueme y te mostraré a tu madre…

-No puedes hacer eso- Respondió Ron, decidido.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ella está…está muerta…

-Cierto, pero yo también, ¿verdad?- Ron asintió- Pero sin embargo estoy aquí, ante ti.

-Tú eres diferente.

-¿Diferente?- El espíritu se acercó a Ron- ¿Por qué soy diferente?

-Mi madre murió dando la vida- Dijo con templanza- ¿Cómo has muerto tú?

Al instante la mujer se apartó, esgrimiendo una mueca de dolor.

-Puedo mostrarte a tu madre…sígueme…

-No

El espíritu sonrió de forma macabra.

-Me temo que no tienes elección, Ron Weasley- Dijo con malicia

-Aléjate- Ron esgrimió su antorcha contra el espíritu, haciendo que éste retrocediera un poco.

-¿Qué puedes hacerme, campesino? Al fin y al cabo...ya estoy muerta.

* * *

La mujer se acercó, más y más, hacia él; entonces Ron recordó lo que colgaba de su pecho. Se llevo la mano hacia el colgante y esperó.

-Puedo mostrarte cosas, Ron Weasley, cosas que nadie ha visto y verá, el límite entre la vida y la muerte, el caos y el dolor.

Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro tiró del colgante, soltándolo de la cuerda y lo estrujó con fuerza sobre el pecho del espíritu. Éste emitió un chillido de dolor y se alejó, sujetándose con la mano el pecho, que comenzaba a volverse negro.

-¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?!- Rugió, lágrimas oscuras surgieron de sus ojos muertos.

Ron abrió la palma de la mano y soltó el colgante, que se desmenuzó al contactar con el suelo. La mano le ardía horrores y comenzaba a formarse un surco negruzco en su palma. No esperó más y echó a correr.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME!

Pero Ron no miró atrás, sólo lamentaba haber perdido el crucifijo de su madre y con él el único recuerdo que conservaba de ella.

* * *

El resto del segundo día transcurrió apacible. Ron procuró no acercarse al ala oeste del piso de arriba, mas tampoco recibió visita alguna después de aquella mujer espectral. Se miró la mano, seguía ennegrecida pero había mejorado; cogió un paño y se la vendó con cuidado, aplicando un poco de vino a la herida.

La última noche llegaba, sólo quedaba una y Ron Weasley seguía sin tener miedo.

"Es mi última noche, no pienso pasarla encerrado"- Pensó y con valentía y algo de insensatez recogió sus cosas, apagó el fuego y se dispuso a explorar el único lugar donde aún no había llegado.

Las catacumbas.

Ni corto ni perezoso encendió su antorcha y emprendió la marcha. Las catacumbas eran frías, húmedas y peligrosas. Debía tener cuidado de no pisar en falso. Pues el terreno era fangoso y traicionero y las paredes y suelos de piedra se derruían nada más rozarlos.

Pasó el trayecto sin ninguna visita extraña, sin ningún ruido o sonido.

Y eso le impacientaba.

"¿Es qué no hay nada aquí que me dé miedo?"- Pensó

Y pareció que nada más pensar esas palabras alguien le hubiera oído. Pues se escuchó un sonido chirriante, acompasado y lento. Como si alguien estuviera cargando con cadenas.

También se oían un murmullo, quedo y hueco, como una oración lastimera.

-¿Quién va?- Preguntó Ron

El sonido se hizo más fuerte y cercano, hasta que Ron pudo ver al responsable de aquel sonido. Un ser fantasmal, de un cierto color verdoso, provisto de ropas oscuras y rodeado de cadenas; tiraba de unas grandes bolas de hierro sujetas a éstas. Tenía la mirada perdida y susurraba.

-La condena del asesino, el peso de la carga, la sangre de la amada, la vida ya quitada…

-¿Milord?

- La condena del asesino, el peso de la carga, la sangre de la amada, la vida ya quitada- Repetía mientras pasaba de largo, sin mirar siquiera a Ron.

-¿Me podéis ver?

-La condena…el peso…la sangre…la vida…

Ron se aproximó y se puso delante de él. El fantasma se paró, mirándole con sus ojos perdidos.

-Apártate de mi camino, campesino- Dijo con fiereza

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-Ayudarme…sí…puedes ayudarme...- Ron asintió, ilusionado- Ayúdame quitándote de en medio- Siseó

-No lo haré, señor mío.

-Insensato, si te toco puedes morir y no quiero otra alma sobre mis espaldas…

-¿Otra alma?- el espíritu sonrió

-No eres el primero en llegar tan lejos, pero todos cometen la estupidez de ponerse en mi camino…

-Quiero ayudarlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?

-Sus cadenas- Dijo señalándolas- Parecen pesadas, yo le ayudaré a llevarlas- El ser lo miró sin comprender- Yo cargo con los sacos de artillería, son muy pesados, podré con estas cadenas- Dijo con seguridad.

-"Podré con estas cadenas"- Repitió, divertido- ¿Sabes acaso lo que llevan estas cadenas?- Ron negó- Llevan almas, llevan pecados, arrepentimientos, son condenas.

-¿Y por qué llevas todo eso?

-Es mi castigo, campesino, por mis actos.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No puedes, son sólo para mí, nadie más puede cargarlas- Pero Ron no escuchó y se dispuso a coger una de ellas- ¡NO INSENSATO!- Gritó, pero ya era tarde, Ron cargaba con una de ellas, echándosela a su espalda. Al instante notó como sus músculos se aflojaban y pesaban. Sus hombros se ensancharon y el cuero cabelludo creció, dotándole de una fina y rugosa barba de adulto.

-¿Adónde debo llevarlas?- Dijo, con una voz más grave de lo que recordaba.

-No lo conseguirás, a cada paso que des te sumará un año de vida, morirás antes de llegar.

Ron comprendió, había dado dos pasos, por lo que se le sumaban dos años, eso explicaba la barba y la voz más grave.

-¿Si llego me mostrarás donde está el tesoro?

-Esa es nuestra meta, campesino, pero morirás de viejo antes de que alcancemos el umbral de la sala del tesoro- Dijo con lentitud y comenzó a andar- Ahora sabrás lo que significa mi condena, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo ya no puedo morir.

* * *

A cada paso un año.

Al principio Ron no lo notaba en demasía, es cierto que sus músculos se hacían más fuertes y su pecho se cubría de un bello varonil y rojizo, pero parecía que eso le ayudaba.

Sin embargo la cuenta ascendía, y cuando llegaron a los cincuenta años Ron empezó a notar la diferencia. Su espalda comenzó a quejarse y su pelo se empezó a volver blanquecino. A los sesenta sus brazos se tornaron más flácidos y débiles. A los setenta le dolían mucho las rodillas. A los ochenta comenzó a dejar de ver, oler y oír con claridad.

-¿Lo notas, campesino?

-Ron…me llamo Ron…- Susurró con voz cansada. Su tono era adusto y áspero.- ¿Cuanto queda?-

-Para llegar poco, para que mueras también.

-¿Por qué quieres que muera?

-Yo no he decidió nada, Ron Weasley, has sido tú el que ha cogido mis cadenas.

Ron farfulló un insulto que no creía conocer, sus pasos se volvieron lentos y angustiosos a medida que se acercaban a los noventa.

Entonces, con sus ojos casi ciegos logró ver la puerta enorme, hecha de oro macizo, con resortes de plata.

-Ahí…está- Dijo con dificultad.

-No malgastes aliento, abuelo, aún debes de llegar y pronto tendrás los cien años, ¿tú crees que podrás moverte entonces?

Pero Ron no escuchó ni una sola palabra, siguió caminando hasta que notó que una de las piernas fallaba. Maldijo y comenzó a cojear. Luego le falló la cadera, después los tobillos, los codos, el cuello, la espalda. Todo.

Al final Ron avanzaba a gatas, como podía y teniendo más de ciento veinte años. La puerta estaba a pocos metros, tres metros, la boca le comenzó a saber a sangre, dos metros, los ojos dejaron de ver, un metro, gateó a tientas mientras sentía como su cuerpo se moría, se pudría y dejaba de reaccionar.

No sabe si tocó la puerta, pero algo duro chocó contra él, justo antes de cerrar los ojos y hundirse en una eterna oscuridad.

* * *

El resto de la historia es poco conocida, unos dicen que Ron pereció en el castillo, y que sus huesos adornan las puertas doradas de la sala del tesoro; otros cuentan de que volvió sano y salvo a palacio, junto con un enorme botín.

Pero ¿Y el miedo? ¿Logró aprender lo que era?

Puede que sí, o puede que no, pero algunos aseguran decir que vieron a Ronal Weasley, el caballero sin miedo, temblar cuando su esposa dio a luz.

* * *

NA: Podría_ ser, ¿verdad?, después de todos los horrores, de los fantasmas, seres, de correr peligro de muerte y jamás tener miedo… ¿Ahora lo tenía?_

_¿Y por qué no, amigos míos? ¿Acaso hay algo más importante que la familia? No lo creo._

_Pero no temáis por Ron y su familia; Hermione dio a luz a cuatro preciosos niños, cada uno con un nombre que recordaría a los cuatro espíritus, cada uno con un don que los haría únicos e irrepetibles..._

_Pero esa, queridísimos lectores, es otra historia._

_FIN_


End file.
